Home Is Where the House Is
by 9haharharley1
Summary: X-over with House, MD. YxY, BxR, possible Hilson. Ryou and Yugi are in America when Ryou suddenly starts getting dizzy spells. Yugi gets worried and takes him to the hospital. But Dr. House senses something wrong with his patient. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS


Disclaimer: **If my name hasn't been listed in the credits yet, then I don't own it yet. **

**Warnings:** SLASH. Puzzleshipping and tendershipping. It's probably going to be a bit more about Ryou and Bakura. Maybe House x Wilson later on. Mentions of other slash pairings. Crossover fic with House, M.D. Language, blood, violence, NON-ANGSTY, OOC-ness, hideous writing. **You have been warned. **

I was going to put this in the crossover section, but I felt that eh. What the heck? It's more Yu-Gi-Oh than it is House.

I may change the title.... I kinda just came up with it on the spot.^^;

**P.S. **I know nothing about medicine or Japan. And don't expect to find too many Japanese words/phrases in this fic. That bothers me. However, here are some words I might use simply because they are typical and are usually pet names and I'm a hypocrite:

_Japanese_

Yami - Darkness

Hikari - Light

Aibou - Partner

Yadonushi (?) - Lord's property or something like that…

Koi - Love

_Egyptian_

Biaw - Mine

* * *

"Ryou! Come on, get up! We're gonna miss our flight!" Yugi whined. It was eight in the morning and he was standing at the base of the stairs on the on the main floor of his shared apartment. He huffed and tapped his foot impatiently. He glanced at his watch. They had an hour until their flight to Japan took off. It took twenty minutes tops to get to the airport. Then they had to go through security and get their bags checked and loaded onto the plane.

Their suitcases were waiting by the front door.

But at the rate Ryou was going, they would barely get to the airport on time.

Thank Ra for psychotic taxi drivers!

Yugi checked his watch again. "Ryou, what's taking so long?" he called again.

"Sorry, Yugi!" - _crash! _Yugi jumped, staring worriedly up the stairs - "I'll be down in a minute!"

Yugi and Ryou had moved to the states as a sort of 'summer vacation' after eleventh grade. Ryou's father had been called to New Jersey to help with the Ancient Egyptian exhibits at the local museum. Mr. Bakura had wanted to bring Ryou along. Ryou knew that his father wasn't going to spend the entire time with him so had suggested that he should bring a friend along. Mr. Bakura had said that it was okay. Ryou had instantly called Yugi a second later.

Since the their first year of high school, Yugi and Ryou had become very close, what with the whole having a Millennium Item and an ancient spirit to go along with it thing. They had spent more and more time talking to each other and now got along even better than they had when they first met.

So now they were sharing an apartment in the states with Ryou's father, who had just been called away to Romania a week prior to investigate some old ruins that had been recently uncovered.

It was late July, and Yugi and Ryou were just about to leave for Japan to get ready for their final year of school.

"Ryou? Are you okay?" Yugi called up the stairs once more. He didn't get an answer this time.

His Millennium Puzzle flashed for a brief moment, before dying down. He looked to his left and flashed a quick smile up at the new presence. Yami smiled back then glanced up the stairs.

"What's taking him so long?" the ancient Pharaoh asked.

"I don't know," answered Yugi. "Bakura must be talking to him or something."

Yami snorted but did not reply. They both jumped when they heard another crash followed by a loud _thump_ and some cursing. Yugi immediately ran up the stairs while Yami disappeared into the Puzzle.

Sometime during their eleventh year, Malik Ishtar had called Yugi and told him that there was a way for his yami to materialize outside of the Puzzle in human form. The longest he could stay out was only for a few days, but the Pharaoh was never away from his hikari for more than a day. But after Ryou had been informed of the little trick, well… Bakura liked to spend his days to himself sometimes; usually when his host was hanging around with his friends. The old Tomb Robber really couldn't stand them sometimes.

Ever since Ryou and Yugi had left Japan, however, they had been greatly amused to find both of their yamis - whom were sworn enemies - _getting along_. It had been quite a shock for them to come home from the museum together to find them having a civil conversation with each other. Of course they still bickered with each other, yelled, and called each other names, but they had become something akin to friends during all the times that Yugi and Ryou would go out to visit Mr. Bakura at the museum.

Bakura really didn't like Ryou's father all that much. Yami couldn't help but sort of agree with him.

But Bakura having a body meant that Ryou kept finding random priceless objects lying around his room, along with various knives he didn't remember buying. But hey, that's what life was like when you had a Thief King sharing your body. Thank the gods that Yugi knew better than to tell the Pharaoh.

The cursing grew more coherent as Yugi got closer to Ryou's room, seeing as the door was slightly ajar. He knocked on the door and peeked in. "Ryou? Are you okay in here?" He opened the door fully to stare at the white haired Brit.

Ryou was lying on the floor of his room, the bedside lamp shattered on the floor across the room where it fell and his suitcase lay open, clothes spilling out of it. Ryou rubbed his head where he had hit it against his dresser when he fell, having tripped over his suitcase. Bakura hadn't come out of the Ring fast enough to catch him. But now he kneeled down next to his clumsy hikari to help him up.

Ryou groaned and cursed in Japanese while he glared at his dresser.

Bakura looked up as Yugi entered the room. "He tripped on the cord of the lamp then on the suitcase, so don't go all mother hen on me," the spirit stated flatly.

Yugi couldn't help but grin. "I wasn't going to," he said sweetly. Bakura glared at him before disappearing into the Millennium Ring. Yugi walked over to Ryou and helped him sit up. "You okay?" he asked in English. Ryou had been teaching him and Bakura English since they left Japan. Yami learned through Yugi. Yugi could proudly say that he was almost completely fluent.

Ryou sat up and sighed, still rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." His British accent was much more noticeable when he spoke English. Bakura loved to tease him about it. "I just tripped, is all."

Yugi shook his head, amethyst eyes shining with worry. "No, you're not," he stated. Ryou looked at him questioningly. Yugi sighed. "You're not usually this clumsy, Ryou. You've been like this for a few days now. What's wrong?"

Ryou looked down, hands settling on his lap. "Well… I've been getting dizzy spells lately… and my muscles ache… I don't really know what it is." He looked up at Yugi, chocolate brown eyes shining curiously. "I've been like this for over a week now. What do you think it is?"

Yugi shrugged. "I have no idea…" He trailed off, eyes glazing over for a few seconds. Ryou waited patiently. Yugi eyes soon focused back on his albino friend. "Yami says that you should go to the hospital."

Ryou shook his head. "But we have a plane to catch! And I've already made us late! I'll just go to the hospital when we get home…"

Yugi smiled impishly. "So what? I'll just call up Jou and see if he and Mokuba can't just pull some strings with Kaiba. You're health is just a bit more important than catching a plane, Ryou."

Before the white haired hikari could protest, the Millennium Ring flashed gold from under Ryou's striped shirt and Bakura was looming over him once again. "You're going to the hospital," he stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"But…" Ryou tried in vain.

Bakura glared darkly at him. Ryou shrunk back on instinct. "No buts." Bakura ignored the reaction, something he couldn't help from the days when he was less than kind to his poor little hikari. "You're going. I still share your body and if my host isn't functioning properly than I have to wait for the next reincarnation to find the Ring. I really don't plan on waiting that long."

"Glad to know you care…" Ryou muttered quietly.

Bakura ignored the feelings of concealed hurt pouring through their link. He'd dwell on it later and maybe mention it to Yami. Instead, he turned to the said Pharaoh's hikari. "You are going to take him to the hospital?" The Thief King hated to interact with the people of today.

Yugi nodded up at him with a small smile, although his eyes still shone with worry. "Yeah. The taxi should be here any minute now." He turned to Ryou. "We can leave our stuff here. I'll call up Jou once we leave the hospital."

Ryou nodded and stood up. Another wave of dizziness hit him once he got halfway though. Just as he was about to fall back to the ground, Bakura grabbed him roughly by the arm to steady him. Ryo winced at the nearly bruising grip, reminding him just how violent the thief used to be. "Can you walk steady?" the Spirit of the Ring asked gruffly.

Ryou put his hand to his head, waiting for the dizzy spell to leave him. "Yes… Yes, I can walk." He failed to mention that his muscles were constricting painfully with every move he made. Bakura would notice as soon as he merged with him again and would no doubt mention it to the doctors.

Bakura nodded before disappearing again. Ryou couldn't help but laugh lightly when he felt Bakura's irritation when he noticed the constricting muscles.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked.

Ryou looked down at his petite friend. Yugi was now just a few inches shorter than himself. He was still shorter than most people his age. Ryou smiled down at him. "Nothing is wrong," he said. Yugi raised an eyebrow but shrugged. He knew it had something to do with the King of Thieves.

"Come on, the taxi will be here any second now," he said, leading the way out of the room.

Ryou followed him slowly, keeping his hand on the wall to steady himself. Yugi was always there to catch him when he stumbled though.

By the time they got to the front door, they could hear honking from outside. Yugi helped Ryou outside to the taxi and sat him in the back, before sliding in beside the albino.

"Can you get us to the nearest hospital, please?" Yugi asked the driver politely.

The driver smiled at him through the rearview mirror, a slightly lusty look in his dark eyes as he stared at the two boys in the back. Yugi heard Yami growl through their mind link. The tri-haired hikari snickered quietly. Ryou turned his head to him, completely missing the driver's stares.

"What's so funny?" he asked quietly. Yugi tapped his temple then nodded towards the driver, who currently had his eyes on the road.

"Yami doesn't like the driver," he whispered with a giggle.

Ryou turned to look at their driver and noticed the looks they were being given. Ryou's face flushed. Bakura noticed the looks through Ryou's eyes and hissed threateningly. Ryou's was slightly comforted by his yami's possessive streak. The two hikaris sat in silence the rest of the ride to the hospital, mainly speaking to their yamis through their mind links.

They only spoke when they arrived at the hospital and had to pay and thank the driver, purposefully ignoring his wandering eyes.

* * *

Not the best ending to a chapter, but meh. What are you gonna do?

I wrote this from 12:30 am to 4:30 am. Tell me what you think! ^^ I'm open to ideas.

Please leave a review or creative flame! I need some advice on how to write the House portion of this fic!

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes. I will go back and edit them.**


End file.
